poliskaninfandomcom-20200213-history
Polis
'' This page refers to the character Polis; click here if you are looking for PolisKanin.'' Polis (also referred to as "John") is the creator of PolisKanin, and one of two main characters in Polis vs Steli, alongside Steli. He also appears in every Polis Plays, Polis Unboxes, Polis and Friends Vlog Polis Reviews, "Review", IconicPolisGamers and every canon Fun times On episode/video. He appears in most Chili Reviews. Appearances *If Youtube was a Game, what Characters Should Star In it *GREEN CAR IS MY FRIEND *CUTE TOAD *FORGET THE GAME'S MUSIC, ITS ALL ABOUT BERNHOFT! *GET OUT THE SWORD *MAKEOVER TIEM *Polis almost cries? *The Crawford Song. *Cheese9k interrupts the game? *Polis Unboxes: Wii U Premium Pack with ZombiU *Polis Reviews: Black Ops 2 (Wii U) *Polis Plays: Parappa the Rapper: Full Tank (Fan Remake) *AN EPIC TACO ADVENTURE BEGINS! *Polis reacts to: The Smiler *MR SEW'N CAN'T DRIVE OR SLEEP WELL *STELI SINGS... TOO MUCH *HONDA SUICIDED! *Polis Reviews: Wreck-it Ralph *IconicNick goes on a computer *FRAPS IS CRAPS *Polis Unboxes: Nintendo Land *IconicPolisGamers Play: Part 2 (Just Dance 4) *Dat mic *FIRST LAUNCH! *Rayman! *An epic LP begins? *Fun times On: Gmod *Polis unboxes: Luigi's Mansion 2 *Why Grand Theft Auto V NEEDS to be on the Wii U *Local Multiplayer *KISSING LUIGI! *BEST PLATFORMER EVER! *HOLE IN THE WALL WITH NO HOLE *DAMN POOP CHECKERS! *GIRL WATCHES ME PEE *Fun Times On: Super Smash Bros Melee *WHAT THE XBOX? *IconicPolisGamers: Deleted/Alternate Scenes: Just Dance 4 *PEWPEW *Polis' Top 10 Theme Park Attractions in the UK *Alton Towers 2012 and 2013 Map Comparison *Things in the new GTA V Trailers *Polis Unboxes: Wii U Pro Controller (in under a minute?) *Stealing Peach's presents *ROBIN *Night of a thousand fails *YEAH MORE PARRAPIN' *Consoles *Chessington World of Adventures 2012-2013 Map Comparison *DERPS IN STELI'S LIVESTREAM *PolisKanin Plays: New Super Mario Bros. (Part 1) *Things for Super Smash Bros 4 (Part One 50-41) *PIZZZZZZAAAAAA *Stelios78910 Videos *Childrens' Playground *The Grand Theft Auto Puncake Adventures: Part 1 *50 Subscriber Q&A announcement *Broken Puncakes and Catching Drug Dealers! *Polis Reviews: New Super Luigi U *Polis Unboxes: Animal Crossing New Leaf *Polis Plays: Animal Crossing New Leaf: Friday 5th July 2013 *Polis VS Steli (Left 4 Dead 2) *cheese9k hd *Jerks in Gaming *50 Subscriber Q&A Next Week *Stelios7 HD Part 3 *Wii Motion Plus *Chessington *SWEDEN! *Groose the Douche *Polis vs Steli 2: Trouble in CoD Town (Black Ops 2) *Cheese9k HD Part 2 *Fun *Polis Unboxes: Disney Infinity (Wii U - UK) *Polis Unboxes: Disney Infinity Villains Pack *Fun times on: Minecraft *Stelios7 HD part 4 *Fun times on: Minecraft (2) *Fun times on: Prop Hunt *50 subscriber Q&A *Fun times on: Left 4 Dead 2 *Fun Times On: Dead Island Riptide *Donald Duck: Quack Attack (N64) *Polis Chili Reviews: The Smiler (App) *Fun Times On: Grand Theft Auto V *The Blair Witch Project 2013 (Thorpe Park Fright Nights) *Cabin in the Woods *Derping in Skyward Sword *Polis Unboxes: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 *The Legend of ZelDerp *Fun times On: Grand Theft Auto V (2) *Fun times On: Majora's Mask *Fun times On: Doctor Who Games *Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (2) *Rugrats Scavenger Hunt *Fun times On: Gmod (2) *Fun times On: Super Mario 3D World *Fun times On: Left 4 Dead (3) *Fun times On: Left 4 Dead (4) *Fun times On: Left 4 Dead (5) (unreleased) Unofficial These are videos published by another youtuber, featuring'' Polis''. (FantendoVideo videos uploaded by Polis are counted as official) *I LOVE YOU *IconicPolisGamers Play - Part 1 - Super Smash Bros Brawl *IconicPolisGamers: Part 3 (007 Goldeneye) *ITS NOT CALLED POKEMON! *Sonic hat? *Two Squeakers Make an SSB4 Roster *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: VamPrics vs PolisKanin *Thorpe Park Day (before 5pm): SWAG!!! *Alex and friends at fright night-after 5 *Getting Will Ready Gallery Victim 1.png|Polis before eating a Scotch Bonnet pepper Victim 1 2.png|Polis eating a Scotch Bonnet Victim 1 3.png|Scotch Bonnet Reaction Polis laughing at will for being a total derpy derp.png|Polis in X One of your french girls.png|Polis being drawn by Will like one of his french girls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IconicPolisGamers Category:Polis vs Steli